


Summer Lovin'

by hazelNuts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Will, Dog Kirsch, F/F, Fluff, POV Carmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4060825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In summer, one of Carmilla's favourite activity becomes a lot easier: people-watching with her cat, Will. And the park is her favourite place to do that. So now she's watching a cute blonde girl playing fetch with her dog.</p><p>It goes with <a href="http://thebanshees-scream.tumblr.com/post/120531304395/fandom-madnessess-this-beautiful-piece-of-art">this</a> beautiful artwork from Jen (<a href="http://thebanshees-scream.tumblr.com/">thebanshees-scream</a>)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Sometimes people ask Carmilla why she hates summer. She tells them that she doesn’t. She just doesn’t like the heat, or how it’s longer light out, or the sweatiness. Sweatiness is only allowed in one activity, and that is not walking from your couch to your fridge.

She _does_ like how there are twice as many types of ice cream, and how her favourite activity becomes a lot easier: people-watching with her cat, Will. They’ll sit on the window-sill, raising their eyebrows at the people trudging to their offices in stuffy suits. She’s gone to coffee shops, to watch all the hipsters trade salad and smoothie recipes. But they don’t allow cats in there, and it’s not as much fun without Will hissing at all the bright colours.

That’s why the park is her favourite place. Will sits on her shoulder all the way from the apartment to the park entrance, glaring at passers-by in disdain. Then he’ll jump off her shoulder and disappear, to skulk about in the bushes. She knows he’s never far away, though. He always comes running the moment she gets up to go home.

Today is a perfect park-day. It’s warm, but not stuffy, and there’s a slight breeze.

Carmilla is sitting in the shade of a giant tree, ice cream in her hand, watching a cute blonde girl playing fetch with her dog. Both are far too enthusiastic about a little yellow ball and making far more noise than a simple game of fetch should induce.  

She grimaces when the giant Golden Retriever jumps the girl and starts licking her face in a show of affection. There is a reason she prefers cats. At least they only lick themselves.

But the girl doesn’t seem to mind the saliva. She laughs and pushes the dog off her, grabs the ball and throws it again. The dog bounds after it, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Carmilla feels a smile tug at her lips when she sees the girl cheering the dog on as it trots back to her.

Before the next throw, the blonde toys with the ball for a little while, psyching the dog up even more than he already is. Then she does an extremely inelegant pirouette and lets the ball go, making it fly straight at Carmilla.

She ducks just in time and the ball hits the tree trunk with a dull _thump_ , in the exact spot her head was resting just a second ago.

When Carmilla looks up, she sees the dog running straight at her and the girl looking at her in shock.

‘Kirsch, no!’ the blonde yells as she starts running, too.

The dog slows down a bit, but he doesn’t stop. Carmilla braces herself to be slobbered on, but before the dog reaches her something black and furry drops out of the tree and starts hissing at him. The dog stops short and regards the cat with curiosity.

‘Oh my god. I’m so sorry,’ the girl pants when she’s reached them. ‘Kirsch, down!’

The dog lies down obediently. His lowered position encourages the cat however, and Will advances. And while Kirsch didn’t seem to mind the cat hissing at him, he doesn’t appreciate the angry little ball of black fur getting closer to his owner. A low growl rumbles in his throat and he bares his teeth a little.

‘Are you okay?’ the blonde asks, ignoring the standoff between the two animals.

Now that she’s standing in front of her, Carmilla can see just how cute the girl really is. She isn’t very tall, a little shorter than herself probably. But that’s where any resemblance ends. The girl is like sunshine next to Carmilla, with big brown eyes in a suntanned face, and long hair that falls straight down her back.

‘I’m perfectly fine, sweetheart,’ Carmilla assures her. She stands up and stretches long, sighing when she feels something in her back pop into place.

‘Uhm, good. Great,’ the blonde mumbles, her eyes moving up and down Carmilla’s body.

Carmilla catches sight of the tennis ball, picks it up and tosses it back at the girl.

‘You should really be more careful where you throw that thing,’ she admonishes, raising one eyebrow.

‘I know. I’m really sorry. Can I make it up to you?’

‘Well, you made me drop my ice cream, cupcake. How about you buy me a new one?’

‘All right,’ the girl nods with a smile. She lets out a sharp whistle and Kirsch jumps to her side.

Will, offended by being so easily abandoned, hisses some more. But when there is no reaction, he slinks to Carmilla’s side and jumps up, onto her shoulder.

‘He’s yours?’ the blonde asks incredulously.

‘Yep,’ Carmilla grins and then sets off for one of the little food stands scattered around the park.

They eat their ice cream on a little bench in the sun. Carmilla grumbles a bit about the sun making it melt faster, but the girl simply teases her that she should eat faster then.

They talk while their pets continue their game of hissing and growling at each other.

She finds out that the girl’s name is Laura. Laura wants to be an investigative journalist and has an internships at a newspaper for the summer. After the summer, she’ll be starting her final year of college. She tucks her hair behind her ear when she feels shy and bites her lip when she’s thinking.

Carmilla talks about her own summer job at a museum, her Philosophy major, and about how she got Will.

‘He just wondered in one day and refused to leave,’ she tells Laura.

‘Why didn’t you throw him out?’

‘Because I like my hands just the way they are. No scars and all ten fingers attached.’

Laura laughs at that and Carmilla feels pride blooming in her chest. That was her. She made Laura’s eyes sparkle like that.

But then Laura’s face falls and she looks around wildly. ‘Do you hear that?’

‘Do you mean that boy wailing about being allowed only one popsicle?’

‘No.’ Laura shakes her head. ‘There’s no growling or hissing. Where are Kirsch and Will?’

Carmilla frowns and looks around, then she shrugs. She’s not worried. Will can look after himself and Kirsch seems too attached to his owner to stay away for long.

‘Maybe they eloped?’

Laura jumps up from the bench, a worried frown on her face that Carmilla wants to smooth out with her fingers.

‘No. Kirsch wouldn’t-‘ She stops in the middle of her sentence. Her eyes grow big. Her mouth stretches into a wide grin and then she points to something under the bench they’ve been sitting on.

Carmilla ducks and nearly falls to the ground in surprise.

Kirsch and Will are lying there. Together. Will is curled up against the dog’s flank. And he’s purring. She didn’t even know her cat _could_ purr.

She gets up and moves to stand next to Laura, looking at the animals in amazement.

‘So,’ Laura begins, ‘does this mean we’re going to have to arrange playdates for these two?’

Carmilla huffs. ‘No, but I wouldn’t be opposed to arranging playdates for us.’

Laura’s mouth drops open in surprise.

Carmilla grins and slowly licks her lips, feeling her heart speed up when she sees Laura’s eyes tracking the movement.

‘You free tomorrow night?’ she asks when the girl doesn’t say anything.

Laura nods and clears her throat. ‘Yep, totally free.’

‘It’s a date, buttercup.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
